customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The 44th Jomaribryan Riddles
Here are my 44th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: The French Connection (25th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1996 VHS of The French Connection and here are the orders: * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Now Available from MGM Interactive" * The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Topsy-Turvy Games CD-ROM Preview * Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle Games CD-ROM Preview * "Now Available on Videocassette" * Muppet Treasure Island Preview * Oliver and Company Preview * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Toy Story Preview * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * "This film has been modified..." * 1994 United Artists Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. A Clockwork Orange (25th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # Walt Disney Company Intro # Walt Disney World's 25th Anniversary - Remember the Magic # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Hercules Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Bambi Preview # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Preview # Darling, We Shrunk Ourselves Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo Fiddler on the Roof (25th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1996 VHS of Fiddler on the Roof and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # Walt Disney Company Intro # Walt Disney World's 25th Anniversary - Walking # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Hercules Sneak Preview # "Theatrical Trailer" # Fiddler on the Roof Official Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Bambi Preview # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Preview # Darling, We Shrunk Ourselves Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo The Last Picture Show (25th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1996 VHS of The Last Picture Show and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Now Available from MGM Interactive" # The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Topsy-Turvy Games CD-ROM Preview # Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle Games CD-ROM Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Muppet Treasure Island Preview # Oliver and Company Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Toy Story Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Nicholas and Alexandra (25th Anniversary Edition) Here are the modern episodes from Season 7-14 of Barney & Friends aired on TV. Modern Episodes Season 7 (2002) # All Aboard! # Up, Down and Around! # Tea-riffic Manners # Puppy Love # Bunches of Boxes # Stop! Go! # Red, Yellow and Blue! # Play for Exercise! # Come Blow Your Horn! # A New Friend # Numbers! Numbers! # This Way In! This Way Out! # Spring Into Fun! # Play It Safe! # Three Lines, Three Corners # A Parade of Bikes # It's a Happy Day! # Splish! Splash! # Way Up in Outer Space # The 4 Seasons ''' # My Family and Me # BJ's Really Cool House '''Season 8 (2003-2004) # A Fountain of Fun # On Again, Off Again # Sharing Is Caring! # Grandparents are Grand! (2003 Version) ''' # Here Kitty, Kitty! # Once Upon a Fairy Tale # It's Hot! It's Cold! # Play Piano with Me! # Day and Night # A Perfectly Purple Day # A Picture of Friendship # All Booked Up # Happy Dancin' Feet! # Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way # What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? # '''Let's Make Art Pictures # Let's Put on a Circus! # Forest Animal Sounds # You're a Grand Old Flag # The Land of Mother Goose # A-Counting We Will Go! # A Little Big Day # A World of Friends # Who's Your Neighbor? # Squares, Squares Everywhere # That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll # It's Halloween Night Tonight # Let's Go for a Ride! # That Makes Me Mad! # It's Your Birthday, Barney! # It's Showtime! # At Home in the Park Season 9 (2004-2005) # Everybody's Got Feelings # Caring Hearts # Let's Make Music! # Movin' Along # Let Your Creativity Fly! # Imagine That! # I'm a Builder # Coming on Strong # Let's Play Games! # What I Want to Be # When I'm a Firefighter # You Can Count on Me! # A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes # Easy as ABC # Look What I Can Do! # Making a Move! # Home, Safe Home # On the Road Again # My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist # Sleepover Surprises # The Clean Up Club # Let's Go Hunting # I Love My Neighborhood ''' # '''Goodbye, Blankey # Our Surprised Pets # Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air ''' # '''Rainy Days are Fun # Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground # Animal See, Animal Do # My New Shoes # Soup's On! # The Greatest Show on Earth # A Friend in Need # It's Magic # Going on a Fishing Trip # Back on Track # Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner # The Park Sale # School Days # I'm a Scientist # My Baby Brother # All About Me Season 10 (2006) # Welcome, Cousin Riff # Special Skills # Glad to Be Me # Arts # Airplanes # Boats # Butterflies # Bugs # Shapes # Colors # Seeing # Hearing # Movement # BJ's Snack Attack # Counting # Letters # Pets # Vets # Winter # Summer # Spring # Fall # Making Mistakes # Separation # Caring # Sharing # Playing Games # Fun with Reading # Mother Goose # Fairy Tales # Days of the Week # Rhythm # Rabbits # Ducks and Fish # Things I Can Do # Differences # Dancing # Singing # China # Kenya # Safety Patrol # Friendship # Neighborhoods # Careers # Families # Homes Season 11 (2007) # Pistachio # Full Team Ahead # The Magic Words # Litterbot # Bop 'til You Drop # The Sleepless Sleepover # Little Red Rockin' Hood # The Whole Truth # The Wind and the Sun # The Nature of Things # The New Kid # Grandpa's Visit # The Big Garden # Listen! # Lost and Found # Pot Full of Sunshine # Trail Boss Barney # Get Happy! # For the Fun of It # Starlight, Star Bright # Best in Show # No, No, No! # The Emperor's Contest # Beethoven's Hear! # Guess Who? # Sweet Treats # The Babysitter # The Color of Barney # Dream Big # That's What a Mommy Is # The Shrinking Blankey # The Awful Tooth # The Blame Game # What's Your Name? # The Magic Caboose # BJ the Great # Gift of the Dinos # A Visit to Santa # Riff's Musical Zoo # The Princess and the Frog # Imagination # Adventures # Big as Barney # The Chase # Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite # Time Flies # Get Well # Rhyming Time # Valentine's Day # Love # Habitat Season 12 (2008) # Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure # The Misbegotten Moon - A Space Adventure # The Sword in the Sandbox - A Storybook Adventure # Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure # Riff to the Rescue! - A Wild West Adventure # To Catch a Thief - A Mystery Adventure # The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure # The Amazing Captain Pickles - A Superhero Adventure # A Game for Everyone - A Sports Adventure # The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure # The Groom Who Married - A Wedding Adventure # The Little Indian - A Native American Adventure Season 13 (2009) # Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico # Big Brother Rusty: China # ¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain # Venice, Anyone?: Italy # Sweeter Than Candy: Greece # The Music Box: Switzerland # The Good Egg: Kenya # A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii # Bonjour, Barney!: France # Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest # The Big Apple: New York City # Friends All Around the World: The International Festival Season 14 (2010-2011) # Having Fun with Imagination! # Let's Play Safely! # Places with Barney! # A Castle for Princess Teddy! # Different Kinds of Shoes # Play Music with Me # A Sad Day # Let's All Protect Our Earth # The Amazing Four Seasons # Look at Me, I'm Dancing! # Exercise is Fun for All! # A Trip to the Beach # Eating Healthy # Riff's Birthday # Having Fun with the Alphabet # A Barney & the Backyard Gang Reunion # Let's Use Our Five Senses! # There's No Place as Good as Home # Lookin' Round My Neighborhood # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! # What I Want to Be # Trying on Different Grown-Up Jobs! # Reading is Fun! # Opposites, Opposites Everywhere! # We're All Very Special! Sunday Bloody Sunday (25th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1996 VHS of Sunday Bloody Sunday and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # Walt Disney Company Intro # Walt Disney World - My Vacation # "From Disney Interactive, Distributed by MGM/UA Family Entertainment" # Disney Interactive 1996 Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Muppet Treasure Island Preview # Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview # Oliver and Company Preview # Toy Story Preview # James and the Giant Peach Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Klute (25th Anniversary Edition) Here are the modern Barney videos and live shows since 2002. Barney Home Videos # Barney's Christmas Star # Barney's Outdoor Fun! # Barney Songs from the Park # Read with Me, Dance with Me # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! # Barney's Musical Day # Happy Mad Silly Sad # Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration # Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney # Movin' and Groovin' # Let's Pretend with Barney # Now I Know My ABCs # Barney's Colorful World # Ready, Set, Play! # Let's Go to the Farm # Best Fairy Tales # Just Imagine # Everyone is Special # That's a Home to Me # People Helping Other People # The Land of Make-Believe # Barney's Birthday # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Can You Sing That Song? # Barney's Top 20 Countdown # Let's Go to the Beach # Let's Go to the Fair # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour # Let's Go to the Firehouse # Dino-Mite Birthday # Let's Go to the Library # Let's Go to the Police Station # Celebrating Around the World # Barney's Animal ABC's # Hi! I'm Riff! # The Best of Barney # Once Upon a Dino Tale # Barney's Patriotic Celebration # Let's Go Back to School # Let's Go on Vacation # Barney's Jungle Friends # Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure # Let's Play Outside # Barney's Furry Friends # A-Counting We Will Go # Barney's Musical Zoo # I Can Do It! # Barney's Birthday Bash # Big World Adventure # A Very Merry Christmas # I Love My Friends # Clean Up, Clean Up! # Barney's Transportation Adventure # Let's Go to the Doctor # Let's Go to the Moon # Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney # Let's Go to the Circus # Story Time with Barney # Let's Go to the Gym # A Super-Dee-Duper Day! # Let's Go Under the Sea # Barney's Camping Adventure # Barney Safety in the Park # This is How I Feel # Let's Go to the Movies # Let's Go to the Castle # Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals # Let's Go to the Store # Let's Go to the Museum # It's Showtime with Barney! # Barney's Musical Jukebox # Let's Go to the Restaurant # Barney's Worldwide Adventure!' ' # Celebrate the Holidays with Barney # Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11 # Rock and Roll with Barney # Dinos in the Park # Let's Go to the Post Office Live Shows # Barney's Colorful World # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour # Barney's Let's Imagine Live # Barney's Space Adventures # Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo # Barney's Birthday Bash # Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! McCabe and Mrs. Miller (25th Anniversary Edition) Barney is back for a Super-Dee-Duper Time Warner Cable Kids live show in 2015! Songs: # Barney Theme Song # Being Together # If All the Raindrops # Mr. Knickerbocker # Way to Count # The Clapping Song # You Can Make Music with Anything # If You're Happy and You Know It # The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance # Dino Dance # I Love You Copyright to HIT Entertainment bultum2000, you upload this awesome video for the new version of Barney's TWCK Concert from 2015. It's actually this show was made a video. Mary, Queen of Scots (25th Anniversary Edition) Come meet everybody's favorite dinosaur, Barney LIVE! and in person back in North America for a new sing-along show coming soon! See Barney at the mall and other cites coming in 2016. You'll have a chance to meet and greet, take pictures and give hugs with Barney! Presented by Time Warner Cable Kids. A Season 11 cast photo of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff. A Season 11 cast photo of Barney and the 20 kids (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). A cast photo of Lucinda Chicken, Alfred Pig and Celeste Cow from Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm. A publicity photo of Rimba the Gorilla from Rimba's Island.